mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tad McCaffrey (MySims Apartment Life DS)
Tad McCaffrey appears in MySims Apartment Life (DS) as one of the possible lifeguards you can move-in. He often speaks of the rules of his pool, because he hates when people get hurt. Profile *'Bio:' As a young boy, Tad "Flipper" McCaffrey idolized TV's teenage superhero Hydro-Lad. Little Tad would run all over the place in his swimsuit and water wings screaming Hydro-Lad's famous catch phrase: "Time to Hydrate Evil!" He dreamed of a heroic life saving Sims and fighting evil on the great oceans of the world, and now he runs the local pool! Try to forgive him if he seems to take his job a little too seriously! *'Interests:' Rescuing People, Acting, Swimming *'Little Known Fact:' Tad once wrestled a shark and won, but the shark bit off his nose. Quotes (Not Cut Scene Quotes) Hotel Introduction *Hey there, little fish! This seems like a nice apartment, but it's way too hot! Wouldn't you like to cool off by swimming in a pool? I could be the lifeguard! Reject Move-In *Huh. Oh well, if you don't want your pool to be safe, be my guest. But don't come crying back to me! Accept Move-In *Super duper, little fish! Once You Show Him The Pool *Super duper, little fish! Elevator Level 2 *First rule of the pool, store your valuables somewhere away from the water! Elevator Level 3 *Second rule of the pool, always shower before swimming! Elevator Level 4 *Third rule of the pool, never go swimming without a life guard on duty. Fortunately for you, I'm always here! Elevator Level 5 *Fourth rule of the pool, Sims wishing to take snapshots in the pool area need to ask permission! Elevator Level 6 *Fifth rule of the pool, if you're going to use the diving board, make sure there are no Sims below you! Elevator Level 7 *Sixth rule of the pool, no food or beverages are to be consumed anywhere near the pool! Elevator Level 8 *Seventh rule of the pool, have fun! Elevator Level 9 *Eighth rule of the pool, remember to always follow ALL of the rules! Tasks Ever Fresh and Clean *'Description:' AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! We don't have a shower!! Sims are going into the pool all gross and gross and gross!!! Help me out, little fish! *'Requirements:' Build A Bath/Shower With 20 Soap Essences and 10 Metal Essences, Build A Toilet With 20 Rubber Ducky Essences and 10 Metal Essences, and Build A Sink With 20 Beach Ball Essences and 10 Metal Essences *'Reward:' Tad McCaffrey's Normal Outfit *'Hint:' Metal should be in the basement... but remember, it is not very clean down there! *'Thanking Dialogue:' You did a great job, little fish! Now, I can't wait to scrub myself clean and apply a fresh layer of sunscreen... because if you haven't noticed, I forgot to apply some 20 minutes ago! Oh My Flippers! *'Description:' The pool floor is getting really slippery, little fish! Help me clean it up so we can place the new lockers! *'Requirements:' Play the "Moppy Those Poppies" on the arcade machine in the Service Apartments (You built one for Name). Build 4 Lockers With 8 Metal Essences each. *'Reward:' Chair - Lifeguard Blueprint *'Hint:' Come on! Let's mop, mop, mop!! *'Thanking Dialogue:' You did a great job, little fish! Now, I can't wait to store my sunscreen, my pool toys, and my spare whistles in them! The Pool Isn't Cool? *'Description:' I've been hearing that the pool is "lame". How is it lame? How could it get better? *'Requirements:' Ask 5 Sims what they want to be added to the pool. *'Reward:' Decorative - Lifeguard Buoy *'Hint:' Just ask 'em! They're sure to tell you, since you're such a great hep to everyone! *'Thanking Dialogue:' Really? They want a hot tub and a bigger pool? I'll get that right away!}} Category:Character Tabs Category:MSAL Lifeguards